Crypton Academy of Performing Arts
by megurineluka20
Summary: Luka and Gakupo were the best of friends. However, he had to leave her behind. When Luka finally got over him, she got accepted to Japan's best school: Crypton Academy of Performing Arts. Due to her talent, she is constantly bullied. How will she fit in into the school? What would happen if Gakupo came back to her life?
1. Chapter 1

_Distant Fields by Hatsune Miku_

"Gaku-kun!" called a little pink haired girl. "Let's go play!"

Two children, both aged five years old, were biking along the sidewalk. It was a sunny yet breezy day. The breeze caused the girl's pink hair to flow in the ait, similar to how kites soar the sky. The little girl smiled as she looked up at the sky. Birds were above them and followed them. They soared in the sky, being free, just like the two children.

 _taitei no koto ja kujikenai_  
 _boku wa kimi to tomo ni aru_

"Okay, Luka-chan. Where are we going?" asked a boy with purple hair. He was in front of the girl, who was struggling to follow her. He looked back to look at her. "Our usual place?"

He would occasionally look back to check on the girl. He smiled to reassure her. His indigo eyes would smile at the fragile pink haired girl. His smile would always make her feel better.

"Y-Yeah! The treehouse!" She replied. She was worried about falling and bruising herself since she was still new to using a bike without the training wheels. However, she was still a little girl with determination. "I'll race you there, Gaku-kun!"

She began biking faster. Just in a few seconds, she was already in front of her purple haired friend. He chuckled and began biking faster than her. He was faster than her, but he still let her win just to make her happy. " _Kawaii_." He whispered to himself.

Once they reached the treehouse, the girl was in joy because she beat the race against her friend. The boy smiled. His heart melted from seeing his best friend be in a happy mood. The two parked their bikes against the base of the tree. He had a mustard yellow bike. He hung his black helmet against the handlebar. The girl had a brown bike. She hung her red helmet against the handlebar.

He bowed so that she can climb the ladder. "After you, Madame Megurine."

She punched his arm. "Didn't I tell you so many times not to call me that? Don't call me with your weird American stuff!" She was blushing. The little boy was from Paris. He could tell that she liked her pet name, but he didn't want to make her upset.

" _Hai, hai, Megurine-sama,_ " he said with a grin. She rolled her eyes. After their small fight, the girl climbed up the ladders. The boy followed her. The little girl opened the door to their treehouse. The two of them went inside the treehouse.

"I brought _Otou-san's_ playing cards. He told me he won these cards from playing poker," she said happily. Again, she was smiling. It was an innocent smile. The boy blushed. Her smile was too adorable. Even though he saw her smile everyday, it was always adorable. "Gaku-kun…Is there something on my face? You're staring at me."

The boy shook his head and slapped his cheeks. "Oh, excuse me, Luka-chan. You're cute. That's why I'm staring at you." He didn't mean to say it like that. _Good job, Gakupo. She's going to think you're weird._

The girl blushed. "E-Eto…anyway! You ready to play some old maid?"

 _Did he just call me cute? Something's wrong with Gakupo!_

The two children have been friends for over two years. The boy's name is Gakupo. The girl's name is Luka. Gakupo's father, a successful and famous Japanese singer, decided to live in Japan. Many people would come up to Gakupo ask for his father's autograph. Only one person, Luka, did not be his friend because of his father.

When they were still strangers, Luka saw Gakupo water flowers by himself. Before she could approach him, she heard him humming.

 _"Pretty song! Kon'nichiwa, I'm Luka! What is your name?" She was standing in front of him._

 _He was startled. He stopped watering the flowers."G-Gakupo Kamui. Why are you talking to me?"_

 _She laughed. "Because you're alone. I hate it when I see people by themselves. Do you want to make a promise?"_

 _"What kind of promise?"_

 _She took out her pinky. "Promise me that we'll be together, especially when we're lonely."_

 _He smiled. He had just made a new friend. He entwined his pinky with hers. "Promise."_

 _omotta ijou ni  
kimi no me wa  
_ _emono karu you na  
surudoi me tsuki da_

That was how the two met. Because of loneliness, the two became friends. Gakupo would regret it if he pushed Luka away. She was his only friend.

However, their friendship had to come to an ending.

"Luka-chan, I have to tell you something. I haven't been able to tell you this because I was scared." He spoke silently to her. She tilted her head.

"What is it, Gaku-kun?" She asked. She was a confused little girl. "I'll get mad if you don't tell me your secret, Gaku-kun." She pouted as he was trying to force himself to tell her his secret. He couldn't do it.

He was silent for a minute. He was scared to tell her the truth. If he told her the truth, she would be devastated. It took him another minute to come back to his senses. Luka kept on calling his name, but he didn't answer her. After Luka calling his name several times, he finally answered her.

 _atarashii tobira no mae de_  
 _hitori de samishiku nai kana_

"Gaku-kun?"

"I'm going back to Paris."

 _sashikorosarete shimatte mo_

 _koko ni iru kara ne_

* * *

Gakupo was sitting in a car beside his father. His father was cleaning his sunglasses. His father was Gackt: the famous singer and musician. Gakupo learned all his musical abilities from his father. Even though he was age five, he knew how to do the moonwalk, chassè, and and the jazz square.

Gakupo was holding his father's cellphone against his ear. He was trying to call Luka's house telephone.

Ever since he told her that he's going to return to Paris due to his father's career, Luka was devastated and upset. At the treehouse, she cried and pushed him away. Even though he followed her and apologized to her, she was ignoring him. He accepted the fact that she was upset at him. He just wanted to hug her one more time before he left.

"Is she answering?" Gakupo's father asked. Gakupo shook his head.

His father's personal driver cleared his throat. " _Sumimasen_ , you will be late to your flight if we do not go now."

"Gakupo, we have to go." He placed his hand on his son's shoulder. He could see tears in his son's eyes. "You can always send her letters."

Gakupo nodded. _Why do I have to be the son of a famous singer? I just want to be with Luka-chan forever. She's the only one who can make me happy._ "Let's go. She's not coming."

* * *

Luka and her mother were going grocery shopping for dinner. Luka held her mother's hand as they walked around the canned food isle. Since Luka's favorite meal is tuna, her mother pointed at the canned tuna. There was no response.

"Are you sure you're not going to say goodbye to your friend?" asked Luka's mother.

Luka nodded. She knew she was being stubborn. She didn't care. She was upset that her friend was going to leave her. He didn't tell her if she was coming back to visit her. She just ran away and never looked back.

"Okay," her mother reassuringly replied to her silence. "You can walk around and find something you like. If you can't find me, I'll be waiting in front of the store."

Luka's mother let go of Luka's hand. She gave Luka enough money to buy a candy bar. She smiled one more time at Luka before leaving her behind.

The little girl walked around. Her pink hair that reached her thigh was tied into two braids. She wore a yellow t-shirt and denim blue overalls. Luka decided to buy two lollipops, one for herself and one for her mother.

As she was waiting for her turn to pay, there was a man in black paying for alcohol and kimchi. His long red hair was tied into a low ponytail. He wore a black suit with red trimmings and glasses. He looked over to Luka and asked her, "Do you want me to buy that for you?"

Luka shook her head. "It's okay, _Okyakusama_." The cashier and the red haired man laughed.

"That's not my name, silly girl," the man said.

"Since you're a nice guy, I'll let you buy my lollipops." She smirked. The man couldn't help but to chuckle.

The man bought Luka's lollipops. She thanked him several times as he waved goodbye to her. She watched him go inside a black car. Before he got in the car, she saw a boy inside his car. The boy had shoulder length purple hair and indigo eyes.

The car finally drove away. Tears became flowing down her cheeks. She shook her head and began running after the car. She ran along the sidewalk.

"Gaku-kun, Gaku-kun!" She screamed.

There was music playing inside the car, so no one heard her screaming.

"Let me hug you one more time!" She screamed louder.

Gakupo turned his head. He thought he heard something.

"I love you, Gaku-kun!"

Luka was out of breath. She passed out on the sidewalk. She could hear her mother catching up to her and ask if she needed something. The little girl quickly passed out. "Don't break your promise..."

* * *

That happened twelve years ago. I was a naive girl who took chances and wasn't afraid of anything. I was a sweet innocent girl who loved making people smile. I don't know who I am today. I'm just a seventeen year old girl.

I waited for him to come back. He never did. I haven't heard from him. It's my fault. It was my fault for pushing him away. This is what I get for pushing people away. I'm going to learn from my mistakes. I'm not going to push anyone away. However, I'm not going to be the little girl I was before. I can't act like a little girl who isn't aware of the world.

This is who I am. My name is Luka Megurine. I can't dream and live in the past. This is about the present and the future. Tomorrow, I will be attending the Crypton Academy of Performing Arts.

* * *

 _Kawaii - cute  
_ _Hai, hai, Megurine-sama,_ \- Yes, yes, Miss Megurine. - _sama_ is an honorific for a person with a higher rank than the user  
 _Otou-san_ \- father  
 _Sumimasen_ \- excuse me  
 _Okyakusama_ \- how staff address customers  
The lyrics are from Mikito-P's song, "Distance Fields" sung by Hatsune Miku Append (Dark). The song is about a boy who lets go of a girl who dreams to be an idol.

Thank you for reading this story! The use of Japanese terms are inspired by a fellow writer named Mayumi Selnia. Hopefully you enjoyed the story. I will update this story as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

"Luka, are you ready for your first day of school?" My mother asked.

"Yes _Okaa-san_ , I'm almost done changing!" I yelled back as I was putting my uniform on.

Today, I will be attending the Crypton Academy of Performing Arts, one of the elite schools in the nation. The school is famous for turning students into Broadway actors and actresses, idols, composers, and etc. I can't believe that I will be attending that school. How can I, a commoner, attend that school? The school only accepts wealthy students. I'm surprised that I got in.

I began walking into the kitchen. My mother made me breakfast. Since we are a family of two, we live in an apartment. My mother normally travels around Japan since she is a journalist, but she's home. I don't think she'll leave until a week or two from today.

"Kawaii!" My mother said. "You look so beautiful in your uniform."

I was wearing a navy blue blazer with white borders on the pockets and lapels and a plaid light brown plaid short skirt. Inside, I wore a white collared shirt. Since I was a freshman, I wore a green bow around my neck. My mother told me that my uniform came with thigh high black socks. I had to wear them for some apparent reason. I didn't want to do anything special to my hair, so I let it down, letting it reach the end of my bosom.

" _Itadakimasu_." I thanked my mother for the breakfast. She always made the best breakfast.

"We're lucky that we live close to the school. If we lived far, we would have to move closer," my mother explained.

She's right. Here's a rule of the school: if freshmen do not live within five miles of the school, they would need to live within the dorms. Another thousand added for us to pay. Good thing we live nearby.

I nodded. After several minutes, I cleaned after myself. I kissed my mother's cheek and thanked her once more.

"I'm off to school. I'll see you later," I told her after putting my black loafers on.

I carried my leather satchel on my right shoulder. I was walking towards the _Shinkansen_ by myself. It wouldn't take me more than twenty minutes to arrive to the academy. I have thirty minutes left before the assembly starts.

I sat down on the bench while waiting for the train. I was reading a book. Hopefully, someone wouldn't bother me.

"Hey, look!" I heard a boy shouted. I could see three boys standing in front of me from the corners of my eyes. "That uniform tells me you go to that rich school. How come a rich girl like you needs to take public transportation?"

They're not harassing me. If they got any closer, I'd walk away from them. At least they know personal space. "It's none of your business." I coldly replied. I heard my train arrive. I need to leave. Stupid boys.

"You didn't answer me. Why are you taking public transportation? Are you poor?" He grabbed my hand. I looked at him in the eyes and gave him a cold look. He was scared, but he didn't let go.

"Please let go. My train is here."

"I don't care, you little twit-"

I heard and felt a slap. "She said let go," said a husky voice. I saw a tall man with sunglasses on. "Don't you speak Japanese? Even idiots know when to let go."

The boy finally let go. Since I didn't have time for a formal thank you, I bowed to the man and thanked him. I quickly ran to the train to get a seat.

Whoever that man was, thank you for saving me. I could have saved myself without that time limit.

* * *

Without any delay, I was sitting in the freshman side of the assembly. It was outdoors. It wasn't too warm or too cold-it was perfect. I was reading my book while waiting.

Someone taped my right shoulder. I looked to my right and saw a girl. She was pretty, she had chocolate brown eyes and shoulder length hair. " _Hajimemashite_ , I'm Sakine Meiko. Was I bothering you?"

I shook my head. "Kon'nichiwa, Sakine-san. I'm Luka Megurine."

Before she could say anything, the assembly started. We saw a man with a low red ponytail walk on the stage. Hm, he looks familiar. I feel like I've seen him before. "Good morning students. I welcome you to the Crypton Academy of Performing Arts: the best school in the nation. My name is Ted Kasane, and I am your headmaster." Even his voice sounds familiar.

Everyone listened to his speech. It was about accomplishing our goals, becoming successful, and having a good experience at the school. He appears to be a good and promising headmaster.

"Before we end this assembly, I'd like to introduce one of your new students. He is one of the students who had the chance to be in two of our advanced classes, breaking the record of freshman with advanced classes. Gakupo Kamui, please come on the stage."

Gakupo Kamui.

Y-You mean Gaku-kun?! From my childhood? No way!

A slender and tall man with sunglasses walked up the stage. He had long purple hair and indigo eyes. He doesn't look like the Gaku-kun I knew. Before speaking, he tapped the microphone and removed his sunglasses.

" _Ohayogozaimasu_. My name is Gakupo Kamui and I am excited to be apart of this school, just like my father." He said calmly. I could hear girls cheering for him.

His voice sounds familiar as well. Wait...was he the man from the station? The one who saved me? His voice sounds just like that man! But, why would he be at the station? I mean, he's wearing the same sunglasses!

Why am I shocked? My brain is telling me to be surprised, but my heart is telling me to happy. It keeps on pounding faster and faster each second. My Gaku-kun is back. He doesn't look like and sound like the Gaku-kun I knew.

I want to run up to him and hug him. _I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry I didn't say goodbye to you_. I don't have the guts to tell him that. It's not fair though; I moved on without him and now he's back. Why?

He said some inspiring thing that made the girls go wild. I wasn't listening to him because I was too focused on my thoughts. Maybe it's just me, but he was looking at me in the eye. He winked. The girls went wild. My cheeks turned red. Stop blushing, Luka! He wasn't even winking at you!

* * *

The assembly finally ended. I don't know why, but there was half an hour before classes started. After all, this school was inspired by American schools since the owner of the school is American. I was sitting in front of a pond.

I already got my schedule. It says:

 **LUKA MEGURINE, FIRST YEAR  
FIRST PERIOD: ADVANCED VOCALS (HATSUNE MIKU)  
SECOND PERIOD: ADVANCED DANCE (MERLI)  
THIRD PERIOD: DRAMA 1 (BIG AL)**

Apparently, I have two advanced classes. That must be difficult.

"Whoa, you have two advanced classes? I thought Gakupo-dono was the only one."

The voice surprised me. I shrieked and slipped, but I felt an arm on my back. I heard a chuckle.

In front of me, I saw a tall and feminine man with one red eye and one blue eye. His black hair was tied up in pig tails. "Sorry for scaring you, pretty miss."

My cheeks turned red. His beauty was almost like a girl, but he resembled a boy. He was wearing a navy blue blazer and a white collared shirt. He was wearing navy pants. He was wearing a red tie. I think he's a third year.

"I-It's okay." I say silently. He could tell I was nervous, so he laughed again and let go of me. "I have a question, why is everyone making a big deal of advanced classes?"

"Ah, that. Well, it's pretty hard to get into advanced classes. So many students tried. They failed. When people find out that you have advanced classes, you'll be treated like royalty. I'm a third year, but I only have two advanced classes," he replied. I nodded. "By the way, my name is Ruko Yokune. What's your name, pretty miss?"

"L-Luka Megurine. Thank you for saving me, Yokune-san."

"Nice to meet you, Megurine-sama. We have the same schedule. All three periods." He grabbed my hand and kissed it. Why am I letting this happen? I should slap this boy! But...he's so elegant and dreamy. "The bell's about to ring. Shall we go?"

We both stood up. I wiped the dust off my skirt. I nodded. "You don't have to be so polite, Yokune-san."

"I'm always polite, especially to girls who are beautiful."

I slapped his head instantly.

* * *

As we were walking to the class, we had a small conversation.

"Pretty miss, tell me why you're here," he asked politely.

"Eto...I love music a lot. It's my dream to move people with music. Why are you here, Yowane-san?"

"Same reason. I want people to love music more and more."

We finally entered the classroom. It resembled a choir room. I could see students, all with red bows and ties. This must mean that I'm the only first year here.

"Since you're a freshman, why don't you stay with my friends? We're gentle on first years and if someone makes fun of you, I'll beat them up for you, okay?" He smiled. I couldn't help but to blush.

We approached Yokune-san's group of friends. All of them had their backs facing us.

"Yo, guys, meet the other freshman with two advanced classes." Everyone faced me. "She's my girlfriend."

I instantly blushed. "N-No, we're not d-dating! W-We're just-"

Before I could finish my sentence, I was held in a tight hug. Someone was hugging me, and it wasn't Yokune-san. I couldn't see anything but the a man's back and purple hair.

" _Sabishi katta desu_ , Luka-chan."

* * *

 _Okaa-san_ \- Mother  
Itadakimasu - "let's eat"  
 _Shinkansen_ \- bullet train  
 _Hajimemashite_ \- "nice to meet you"  
 _Ohayogozaimasu_ \- "good morning"  
 _Sabishi katta desu_ \- "I missed you"

Thank you for reading this chapter. I didn't add a song, so please excuse me. Also, I am aware of Ruko's gender, it just adds plot (spoiler?). Please review and recommend this story to other people, it increases my passion to add more chapters!

 _secretly ships Ruko and Luka_


End file.
